


Weightless

by MyransSky



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Beauxbatons, Beauxbatons Student Harry Potter, Die Freimaurer, F/M, Female Harry Potter, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:42:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23824015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyransSky/pseuds/MyransSky
Summary: Harry had fought against the worst Dark Lord of their generation. Why was she now trying to wrestle down French in the beginning of the 20th century?After having finally won the war, Harry is killed in an unfortunate accident. ... Or was it an accident?He finds himself being born as the second daughter of a French politician with a chance to finally heal some of the wounds still gaping from his British childhood and to find out why he died in the first place.A/N: written in melo-comedic-dramatic Drabbles ( I think, maybe, something like that)
Kudos: 4





	Weightless

**Author's Note:**

> I am not a native speaker. If anyone wants to beta, that's awesome and you are my new hero!  
> If you don't want to help but instead continue to complain about my inadequate English, you can shove it right up your main street :)

0.0 Moonlight in a forest clearing

His sight was blurry as he stood defiantly in front of the group of dark robed wizards. He liked to imagine there was sympathy in a couple of mien watching him, but after rubbing the sweat and blood out of his stinging eyes, there was no friendly expression to be found. He turned his eyes to his left where, for a fraction of a second he saw a silver misty light in the majestic form of Prongs. What he found was a little rivulet quietly flowing back into the forest reflecting the moonlight in flickering images of comfort.

There was a rustling and quiet whispering to his right. It sounded like Hermione scolding Ron in that particular resigned tone she had, whenever she was exasperated right to her bones. When he turned to tell them to run he was confronted by a bone white mask staring expressionless back at him. Any words died on the tip of his tongue.

The Forrest clearing being illuminated in the poison green light should have disturbed him, but right in that moment he wondered tiredly how it was that it looked rather welcoming. In the rustling of leaves, he heard Dumbledore’s grave voice„In Death and Darkness it’s the unknown we fear, nothing more.“

His body grew incredibly heavy and his ears were ringing. He was tired, so very tired. The gras looked very soft and he knew his legs wouldn’t support him much longer. He wondered, as a particular long blade of gras tickled his ear, why had he never come here with Ginny? It might have been a romantic date, the way Ginny had explained to him one evening: „for a date usually you laugh together and talk about your interests and well other things too.“ She had blushed prettily then and he had jealously wondered if she had done this with Dean.

Ah, that’s right. There never had been time for that. But had they had a chance, their relationship might developed into something wonderful.

There was a smell of smoke scratching her throat. It tasted far more intense of fire and burning than the usual brand of pipe Xenophilius puffed. Had Luna added a higher dose of springherb into the mixture of hallucinogenic haulm to „hold off the Wrackspurts, of cause. Why are you talking about alusia? You are so silly sometimes, Harry!“ He wished fervently that Luna had upped the doses, as his head felt more fuzzy than ever.

„Let us depart! The time has come.“ He heard someone say above him. It sounded like the voice of his mom and Harry wanted to be swept with her away just as much as she to stay where he was. He felt weightless, drifting with the waves that carried him like a soft breeze caressing her dry skin. His job was done now so he was could finally sleep now.

And then a high-pitched cackling penetrated the buzzing in his ears and he opened her eyes to utter destruction.

Wordcount: 500

* * *

0.1 Near the chasm

Harrys swung his legs in an absentminded daze as he sat on the low fence securing the cliff against suicidal tendencies of wandering moody students. Most parts of the wooden construct had been blasted apart in the final War-ending battle that had taken place on Hogwarts’ grounds just hours ago. 

"How could you do this?" Hermione’s hurt voice snapped at him from behind. Harry narrows his eyes and ducks his nails into the wood under his hands until it hurts. „I had to do it, Hermione. There was no other way. I couldn't tell you, you wouldn't have let me go once you knew!" 

Even without turning around she could imagine Hermione’s expression in a mix of sadness, confusion and anger. "We would have found a way to get that... That thing out of you without you sacrificing yourself in a forest clearing surrounded by death eaters. But you went of again all on you own.“

Harry grinds his teeth together. She should understand by now there was nothing she could have done. Why was she accusing him like this?

Hermione exhaled loudly and continued in a calmer whisper „I don’t want to fight with you, but you promised me Harry. You promised me in that tent, that we would get though this together. Together, Harry! But you always go off alone anyway in the end. Like it doesn't matter that Ron and I are here for you as well.“

Harry was used to it by now that Ron would accuse him of being self-centered. That he should „stop believing the world revolves around you, Harry. Because it doesn’t! I know it must be hard for you to get that through your arrogant skull, but not everything is about you. This is much bigger than any of us alone.“ Harry could still hear Ron’s half annoyed, half enraged voice shouting at him.Somehow Hermione’s accusation sounded exactly like that bellowed fight he had had with Ron in the middle of the night in the front yard of the burrow.

He jumps off of the fence and turns to face Hermione to tell her there was nothing she could have done. They would have just died together and Hermione wouldn’t have come back from it. That if there had been a different way to end this all, surely Dumbledore would have led Harry to a different end and not to accept his death. He stocks before he can justify himself in the face of a puffy eyed Hermione with dried blood still clinging to her hair and slag half heartedly cleaned from her temple. 

"You could have truly died there. And I... After my parents…“ she sniffed " I just..." 

"I'm sorry" Harry whispers. He didn’t understand what Ron meant when they had fought. And he still didn’t understand now what Hermione wants. But standing in front of him with a desolated expression as she was, he couldn’t muster to tell her that there had been no other way.

Hermione huffed softly with an unconvinced look in her eyes. She wiped the snot and tears from her face with her dirty and ripped sleeve of the pullover she had worn for four days straight now. Harry wished he could give Hermione a clean handkerchief, but everything he had on himself was just as grimy as Hermione’s if not more so... 

„How are Ron and Ginny?“

"They are with George and... " she gulped " with George and Fred... I didn't want to intrude so I came searching for you"

There is a stinging in the back of his eyes. Harry looked skywards in an effort to keep what ever was building up in his eyes from growing bigger. “I see…"

„I just can’t understand that all those people we love… loved won’t be there around us anymore. Like this is just the end… I …“

Harry wished she would stop talking. Why did everyone always want to talk about this? Cho had never stoped talking about Cedric either. Couldn’t they see that they were just dragging all of this up again and again. „What are we going to do now?“ Harry interrupted her.

She flinches slightly at his sharp words. Harry didn’t want to snap at her. „Sorry…“

Hermione takes a deep breath „I get it. I… yeah, I get it.“ She looks out down the cliff behind Harry. „I think now, we try to heal. It will take time, probably many years but that is what we need to do now I think.“

Harry lets go of a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding while picking up a fist sized stone from the ground. He threw it with as much momentum he could convoke and listened for the satisfying sound of clattering as the stone reached the ground.

Healing, huh? He thought. He didn’t even know where to start.

Wordcount: 800

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I don't really know where I am going with this yet.  
> Hope you are in for the ride; we will see where it leads together :)
> 
> I will probably rework the summary, once I do. That one right now is as featureless, as it can get :o


End file.
